We Are
by For the Kingdom
Summary: Based on Ana's song, "We Are". If you understand the song, it'll make sense. If you don't, hopefully it will help you understand the thought behind it.


I was just listening to the soundtrack and I decided to write this. It's based on the song, "We Are".

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, the characters, or anything else like that. Ok? Ok.

* * *

They warned me and I knew the risks I would be taking if went throught with it. Peter and Rosie worried. They thought the most clearly. I didn't pay attention. I raced down the information highway gathering as much as possible not thinking of what evil I might find.

I didn't comprehend the demise I brought. I can't go back; I realize that now, although I didn't at first. I can't go back if I mess up, that mistake will be recorded in the history of my mind and haunt me, but what I didn't realize is that my mistake would haunt many, filling them with fear at the mere mention of my name.

I had good intentions, but I went too far. "Every crime has a purpose." I once heard. If you obsess over something good too hard, eventually it'll ruin you, ruin your life, as it did me.

_We've never been so many, and we've never been so alone. _I now understand that more than ever. My mind is never peaceful, never quiet, and will never be inocent again. Even though the tentacles defend and protect me, as a loyal friend would, no one's on my side. No one loves me. No one cares if I die.

All these years I've blamed everyone around me for my condition afraid of the truth. The tentacles still tell me that it's not my fault, but I know better. I've realized now, I've uncovered the truth. It's not my appendages' fault, it was never their fault. I can't recall how long I tried to wash my hands of the whole thing and still came up filthy. They controlled me, but I let them. It never was their fault for Rosie's death, but they helped. I'm alone...alone and broken, and I will die that way; a lonley and broken monster with no right judgement in him.

Every time I try to do something good, something bad happens and cancles it out. Now, I've forgotten why I steal, why I kidnap, why I kill. I've grown callased to the people's cries. I've lost all sense of wrong, or at lease I don't care about what's right anymore. I get ready and plan out my menacing project, or at least my tentacles do. Maybe, if I attempted to fight them, this would stop. But I can't; I'm too weak. The planning's done, and tonight is when it happens. I just go with the flow. It comes time to exicute the plan, but I'm still void of reason.

I am alone...I am responsible.

I'm bound to a will, a life of crime and sorrow. But maybe if I fight them, maybe if I win, things'll change and I'll be free. Maybe if I take control of them, a miracle will happen and I'll be dominate. But they run me ragged, they suck me dry until nothing of me is left. They crush my plan and leave me on my knees crying and wishing that I could be the dominate mind again, like I used to be.

But they won't give in. They have an equal say in everything I do, whether I like it or not. I'm bound to them, they're all I have. They continue to tell me that I'm wrong, that we're not responsible, but we are. I look to my right and to my left. No one's on my side. No one. I am alone. I caused it...I deserve it. I'm alone. I hang my head to the ground in shame..........

.............. I look up with tears of anger in my eyes. It was my fault. No matter what they say. I was blind to it, but now I see. I'm guilty, but I will no longer be their pupet. I'm taking charge, I don't care what they say. There's a power in taking control, and I will find it. Nothing's holding me back, no one's telling me otherwise. I am going to try, and win. If it causes me to sacrifice myself, so be it. I will no longer be tortured. I will no longer be controlled, I will no longer be a monster. I will be free or die trying. I am no longer going to cause pain and suffering. Rosie is looking on me from heaven and frowning. "Otto," she says, "What have you done?" I will make her proud. I will make her smile. She will be proud to say that I'm her husband.

I can't hide underneath my covers forever. It's time to face the truth, no more blaming. We are. We are responsible for this, we are responsible for these deaths, not Peter. It's time to face the facts and it's time to face the concequences. Maybe if I hadn't let the tentacles get away with so much, maybe it would be easier. Now, it is the hardest thing in my entire life to do, but I will conqueor them, I will win, my descisions will no longer be group descisions, I will no longer be a monster.

* * *

There you go. This is my first story of this kind and it's kinda refreshing to get away from multi-chapter stories for a little while and just write on one subject. These are fun. I might put up more of these, but I'm kinda busy with the other story. Anyway, hope you liked it. Don't forget to review.


End file.
